I care about you, I love you
by HeAtHeR2001
Summary: Hiccup had everything he'd ever wanted; friends, respect from the other Berkians, attention from his father. And then he had to go and mess thinks up. Now the whole village thinks he's nuts. He's sad, and depressed and there's only one being who can comfort him. A Hijack drabble 'cause I can.


Song fic

Hijack

Based off/ idea from Troye Sivan- Fun

Hiccup Haddock walked slowly through the little village of Berk. Eyes followed him everywhere he went. They all knew something wasn't quite right with the boy. Maybe his being brought into this world early had resulted in some mental-illness? Insanity? He claimed to be able to _see,_ to see things that others couldn't. But that wasn't possible. How could you see something that wasn't there? The boy must be insane.

"Hey, just don't look them in the eye," a deep, comforting voice said from beside Hiccup. He knew that voice too well. It was so familiar to him, almost like it was his own voice. Maybe he knew that voice even better than his own.

The small brunet turned his head to see the owner of the voice walking beside him, his long Sheppard's crook staff dragging in the snow. Jack Frost was his name, or Jokul Frosti as the inhabitants of Berk knew him. Only they couldn't see him like Hiccup could. It was a shame really that they couldn't see the snowy white hair that glittered in the sunlight, the pale skin that was as soft and smooth as freshly fallen snow, the vibrant blue eyes that trapped Hiccup in a spell and made him unable to look away.

Hiccup looked down at his feet, trudging through the thick snow. He wanted to talk to the frost spirit, he wanted to look at him, wrap his arms around him, know that someone- weather a figment of his imagination or not- cared about him. But he couldn't. not here, not now, not while people were watching him. He's screwed up already and told Astrid about Jack. Not only had he lost her, but he'd lost everyone. His new friends called him crazy, Astrid had turned and told him never to talk to her again, and his father ignored him completely; pretended that he wasn't even there.

Jack was the last person he had left.

As he walked, Hiccup's mind wandered back to the first time he'd met Jack Frost. It had been one of the best days in his life, he just hadn't known it yet.

 _The evening sun shone bright in the sky, bathing Berk in a warm orange-pink glow. Hiccup trudged through the forest, headed towards his favourite hiding spot, a little grotto just past Raven's Point. It was his thinking spot, the place where he went after an argument with his father, or when he just wanted to be alone for a while. Having almost every teen and adult alike in Berk think you were a genius got tiring sometimes._

 _The brunet huffed as he dropped off a large rock and ducked under a low branch, entering the grotto. But something was wrong. Something wasn't right…_

 _Hiccup turned and looked behind him, then back at the grotto. It was then that he realized it was snowing… only in the grotto. Behind him there was only a thin layer of snow on the ground; old snow from last night's snowfall. But inside the grotto little flakes fell from the sky, settling in a thick blanket on the cold ground, melting on the still too warm surface of the pond._

 _Hiccup stepped out from in between the rocks that had concealed him, reaching a hand out and touching the cold snow. It wasn't like regular snow that, when it fell, looked grey and uninviting. This snow glittered with the colors of the sunset as it fell, shining like little tiny diamonds on the ground._

 _Hiccup spun in a circle, looking around the grotto in amazement. It was beautiful. Not like any snowfall he had seem before. And there weren't even any dark clouds above the grotto, just the few puffy white clouds high above and the orange and pink hues of the sunset. The shimmering snow seemed to appear from thin air, maybe 25 feet above Hiccup's head._

 _And then something weird happened. A laugh sounded out from Odin knows where. A light chuckle of happiness that echoed around the grotto. Hiccup looked around for the source of the noise, but didn't see anyone else standing in the grotto._

 _Snow swirled up a few feet from Hiccup, making a winter dust-devil. The Viking watched as the snow whirled and shimmered, then settled down and faded back onto the ground, leaving nothing but a mound of snow where the snowy dust-devil had been. But then the mound of snow began to move, to take shape. Hiccup could see a tail uncurl from around the base, little spikes popping up along a curved back, wings unfolding from the snow mound's sides, little legs stretching out. A little head popped up, snowy eyes too big for it's head._

 _Hiccup laughed as the little snow dragon tried to take a step, but tripped over itself and fell._ A Terrible Terror, _Hiccup thought, recognizing the little dragon. He knelt down and held out a hand to the snow dragon. The little Terrible Terror flicked it's tongue at Hiccup and crept closer, almost as though looking for a treat or something._

 _Hiccup looked around, wondering what a dragon made of snow would even want. "Sorry little guy, I don't have anything for you," he apologised. But before he could say or do anything more, a miniature whirl wind of snow breezed past Hiccup's side, leaving behind it a little stack of snow-fish._

 _Hiccup chuckled and picked up one of the snow fish. He examined it, running his fingers over the smooth, cold surface._ What's making these things? _He glanced at the Terrible Terror, looking up at the snow-fish in his hand excitedly. Hiccup tossed him the fish and smiled as the little dragon pounced on it, ripping it in half and devouring it._ Could it be him? _He tossed the dragon another snow-fish and it let out an appreciative growl._

 _Hiccup held out his hand for the little dragon and this time it came waddling over to him and curled up around his foot. Hiccup smiled down at the adorable little dragon, purring and rubbing it's little head against Hiccup's boot. Hiccup sat down, careful not to squash the dragon, and ran a hand down it's back._

 _"They're kind of cute 'eh?" a voice said. A voice that wasn't Hiccup's._

 _Hiccup's head snapped up and looked around the grotto. But he didn't have to look far. Right beside him, maybe two feet away was a boy. A boy with incredibly pale skin and shimmering white hair. He was crouched, leaning on a tall stick, curved like a Sheppard's crook. He wore nothing but a white top under a short brown cloak that hung to his waist. Brown pants hugged his legs, tied from just above his ankles up to his knees. He wore nothing on his feet, which made Hiccup wonder how he wasn't freezing his toes off._

 _At first, Hiccup's instinct was to scramble away. Strange boys wearing no shoes with white hair and super pale skin didn't show up on Berk every day, especially not after the appearance of a snow version of a dragon appears from a whirl wind. But then Hiccup remembered that he was a now sleeping dragon curled around his foot, and weather that dragon be a living being or nothing but snow, he didn't want to disrupt it._

 _"Who are you?" Hiccup asked, an edge of uncertainty evident in his voice._

 _The boy blinked like he was surprised that Hiccup was talking to him. He didn't say anything for a moment and Hiccup could see the gears turning in the boy's head. "Well… you must know… if you can- can see me…" his voice came out as almost a whisper._

 _Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'if I can see you'?"_

 _The boy looked directly at Hiccup, his eyes that were the color of the ocean frozen over meeting Hiccup's a-million-greens-in-one eyes. They stayed there, unwavering and Hiccup couldn't find it in himself to look away. The boy's eyes were complex, as though they had many layers, a shimmer of hope here, a glint of sadness there, and a playful tone on the surface, wide with almost… amazement?_

 _"You can see me… not many people can… so you must know who I am," the boy said. "Right? You gotta know!" he leaned forward on his staff, looking excitedly at Hiccup._

 _The brunet shook his head slightly, frowning. "I- I can't say that I do…"_

 _The boy leaned back a little disappointedly. "Well, you have to… think about it."_

 _Hiccup tried to put a name to the face of the pale boy, but he couldn't. if he had to guess he'd probably relate the boy to Old Man Winter, just because of the pale skin and white hair and frozen-ocean eyes. But he couldn't be Old Man Winter because Old Man Winter was, well, old. This boy only looked to be 17 maybe 18 at most, making him no more than 3 years maximum older than Hiccup._

 _"Um… can I have a hint?" Hiccup asked._

 _The boy smiled a little and waved his hand through the air, twirling it in a little circle. A snow dust-devil only a couple inches tall popped up in front of him. When it vanished a moment later, a little white mouse made of snow- just like the Terrible Terror- shuffled amongst the snow._

 _Hiccup blinked. "So you… you made…" and then it clicked. Maybe this boy wasn't Old Man Winter, but maybe he was another appearance_ like _Old Man Winter. After all, the old man wasn't the only legend about a bringer of winter. "Jokul Frosti," he whispered._

 _The boy smiled, showing bring white teeth. "Close enough."_

 _"What do you mean 'close enough'? Aren't you Jokul Frosti? The frost spirit who causes trouble for people and pulls pranks and-"_

 _The boy cut him off. "Yeah, I guess I am but I don't go by 'Jokul'. That name was I guess… invented or re-invented by your people."_

 _Hiccup was confused. So he was Jokul but he didn't use the name Jokul?_

 _"What do you go by then?"_

 _"Jack," the boy smiled and extended a pale hand out to the Viking boy. "Jack Frost."_

 _Hiccup eyed the hand for a moment, unsure of weather to shake it or not. If this boy was Jokul- uh, Jack Frost- he could be dangerous. But he didn't look dangerous. He just looked like a playful teen, someone who just wanted to have fun. And his eyes weren't particularly evil._

 _Hiccup extended his own hand and grasped Jack's. his hand shook the other boy's cold hand. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock… the third."_

"Hey, you okay?" the deep voice brought him back to the present. Jack's cold hand now rested on Hiccup's shoulder, guiding him through Berk. "You seem… elsewhere."

Hiccup shrugged. He wanted to say something, but they were still outside, still in Berk, still with people's eyes on them… or on Hiccup. He could hear voices whispering about him. They were almost back to Hiccup's little house. He'd moved out since his father had deemed him crazy. The little house was on the outskirts of Berk, away from the main village.

"Come on, let's get you back home okay?" Jack's hand tightened on Hiccup's shoulder for a second as he pulled the sad teen closer to him.

To be honest, Jack felt bad for Hiccup. It had been two years since they'd met in the grotto. The first year had been heaven, the two running around, having snowball fights and building snow sculptures, sometimes making it a contest. Jack usually let Hiccup win since he had somewhat of an unfair advantage. But then Astrid had called Hiccup out on his absence from Berk and from his 'training' as chief. Hiccup had told her about Jack, about all the things they'd done together. He'd told her that Jack was his best friend and that he couldn't stand Berk and all of his duties as his father's heir.

But that all crumbled to dust; him becoming chief, his newfound fame amongst the Berkians, his new friends, everything. Hiccup had lost that wondrous spark in his eye and curled up inside more often, hiding from the world. On more than one occasion Jack had held a crying Hiccup throughout the night, letting the smaller boy cry on his shoulder until he fell into a fitful sleep. Jack cared for the Viking more than anyone else, more than he cared for himself. He hated to see Hiccup this way, so sad and… distant.

They reached the little house. The roof had a hole in it, but Hiccup didn't care to fix it. The shudders were loose but he didn't care to fix those either. Jack opened the door and helped Hiccup through, shutting the door behind him.

"Do you want me to start a fire?" Jack asked. He watched Hiccup sit down on the floor in front of the single fireplace and pull a thick wool blanket around himself. He nodded, his slightly too long auburn hair falling across his eyes.

Jack quickly retrieved some wood from the stack in the corner and put it in the fire. He wasn't great at making fires because half the time he got frustrated and ended up covering the matched in frost before he could light them. He finally lit a match and dropped it in the fireplace.

"Jack?" Hiccup's quiet voice seemed louder than it was in the silence of the place.

"Yeah Hic?"

Hiccup jerked his head a tiny bit, signalling for Jack to come. Jack scooted over to the smaller boy and Hiccup held open the blanket, letting Jack scoot in. Jack wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him close. Hiccup tucked his head into Jack's chest and wrapped his thin arms around the other boy. Jack could feel Hiccup's tears on his shirt, he could feel the way his shoulders shook as he sobbed.

Jack ran a pale hand through the Viking boy's hair, pushing the soft strands back from his face. "Hiccup…" he wasn't sure what he was going to say. He wanted to say something to comfort the teen, but he didn't know what to say to someone who had gained everything he'd ever wanted, only to lose it all and some a year and a half later.

It was his fault really. If Jack had just left and not come back, Hiccup would probably still be popular amongst the other Vikings. His father would still care for him, nobody would think him a complete nut… but he couldn't just leave the boy. Even now, when he was sad and gloomy, Hiccup had a… an aura to him that pulled Jack in, made him want to stay. When he looked into Hiccup's eyes he could see the sadness that he felt now, and the happiness that he longed to get back. He couldn't leave before, and he especially couldn't leave now, not when Hiccup needed him.

"Jack," Hiccup said, his voice shaky. "Jack I don't- I don't know if I- if I can…" he took a deep breath.

Jack pulled back a bit, placing a hand under Hiccup's chin and raising his face so their eyes met. He moved his hand to the smaller boy's cheek, absently wiping the tears away. He didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. He simply waited until Hiccup took a deep breath and met his eyes.

The sadness in Hiccup's eyes broke Jack's heart into a million pieces. But it was nothing compared to the words that came out of his mouth.

"Jack I don't- don't think I wanna… Jack nobody cares about me anymore. I could go jump off the docks and drown and no one would care."

Jack quickly pulled Hiccup as close as he possibly could, not ever wanting to let him go. "Why do you say that Hiccup?"

Hiccup's voice was muffled and shaky. "I… nobody…" there was silence for a moment. "Jack nobody cares about me, nobody loves me, nobody-"

Jack cut him off. "I do! Hiccup, I care about you. I love you."

Hiccup shook his head against Jack's chest. "No you don't. You just feel sor-sorry for me. That's the only reason you stay. I-I'm not an idiot Jack."

Jack grabbed Hiccup's cheeks and pulled his face up to his own. He stared right into the green eyes of the only person he cared about. "How can you say that Hiccup? I love you okay? I care about you more than I care about myself! I care about you more than I care about anything else. I would do anything for you Hic. And I don't care if they think that I don't exist or that I'm just an imaginary being. Hell, I don't even care if you think that I'm just some… some figment of your imagination. Who knows? Maybe I am. But I don't care. I love you Hiccup and it kills me to see you like this…"

Hiccup started sobbing again, tears running down his freckled cheeks, his chest and shoulders shaking. "You don't love me Jack."

"I do."

Hiccup shook his head. "No, you don't."

Jack nodded his own head. "Yes, I do."

"Quit lying to me Jack. Just stop it." Hiccup looked down at the floor, refusing to look Jack in the eye.

"I'm not lying Hiccup."

"Yes, you are. There is no way in Helheim that you-" he made a little gesture with his hand- "could love me."

Jack sighed. "You're so stubborn. Do I really have to prove it to you?"

"What?"

But before Hiccup could say anything else there were a pair of cold, slightly cracked lips against his own. His eyes grew to the size of bowling balls, but he didn't move away. Jack pulled back, his pale cheeks now a vibrant red.

"Heh, sorry."

"No. No, no, no," Hiccup made a noise between a laugh and a sob. "No, don't be sorry. D-don't be sorry…"

Jack smiled a little bit as his eyes met Hiccup's. for the first time in a long time his eyes had that glow, that glow from before he'd become sad and dark. That glow of happiness. It was faint, but it was there.

Jack leaned his forehead against the freckled teen's. He could feel Hiccup's warm breath on his lips. And then Hiccup had his arms around Jack's neck, pulling him down and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Jack sighed as he felt Hiccup's hand in his hair. The brunet pulled back, his freckled face looking more like a tomato. A rare smile graced his face.

"I… love you…"

Jack put a cold hand on Hiccup's warm cheek, stroking his thumb across the soft freckled skin. "I love you too Hiccup. No dock-jumping okay?"

Hiccup nodded. "O-okay… I… okay…"

"Okay?"

"O-okay…"

"I love you. Even if you think no one does, I still do and I always will Hiccup." he gently kissed Hiccup again, pulling away and kissing the tip of his round nose.

Hiccup smiled a little smile and nodded. "Okay."

The two sat there in the little house, empty besides them, curled up on the floor in front of the warm fire. Jack, the sprit who next to no one knew, who had lost his memories and a former life, and Hiccup, the small Viking who had gained the respect of his entire village, only to lose it again and have them all think he was nuts. Sure, neither of them really had much anymore. And at times, both of them just wanted to disappear. They both felt like nobody cared about them sometimes. But things would get better, they knew. As long as they had each other, as long as they knew that the other loved them and cared about them, no matter what anyone else might think, they could go on. They would be alight.


End file.
